Twice Shy Part 2: Enter The Natsumi
by Skuld-2K1
Summary: Good old fashion love drama turned sour. After all, we're all slaves of Cupid anyway


Twice Shy: Enter The Natsumi Skuld_2K1 [xm_lee@yahoo.com]  
  
Special Note: This fic will be told in the Point Of View of Tsujimoto Natsumi. It is my first time of writing in this perspective so please have an open mind. And do not drink coffee while reading this, you will know why. ^_^;;  
  
Despite the fact that a lot had happened since Day One, nothing had been done at all to fix things up. Nakajima was still as pathetic as ever but that was only natural of him being so 'unnatural' around Miyuki. Although everybody now finally understood that there was nothing unhealthy going on between Yoriko and me, it wasn't easy trying to contain the 'plague' that had spread like wildfire in the PD.  
  
Still, my 'Fist of Justice' certainly enjoyed the workout. Damn, I must be spending too much time with Strike Otoko these days. No, my 'Diabolical Hands of Fate' were the ones that got a lot of people thinking right. Of course, I saved the 'fatality move' for the person that had nothing better to do than tarnish my name. Just wait until I get my limbs on the poor being. It is a good thing that Yoriko had managed to convince me that she had no part to play in the incident or I would hate to waste such a pretty face.  
  
Oh yeah, about Yoriko, she and Aoi are currently on a no-speech basis. I have not seen the ever-cheerful Aoi being so 'unsociable' at her partner. Even Kachou had turned down Aoi's request for a partner change many times, and she even did it right in Yoriko's face. The poor thing must be heart- broken but still couldn't admit it herself. I knew it too well though. Although the situation was kind of different at that time, I had my share of such foolishness when I went too far with Miyuki's feelings. Thank god it's over for good. But then, Aoi must still be the only person left in the PD that believed that nonsense.  
  
I had no luck whatsoever trying to clear things up with Aoi. You see, other than Yoriko whom she still has to see everyday at work, Aoi has also avoided me squarely. Be it at the office, cafeteria or just passing through the hallway, she had always somehow managed to evade me in a polite manner. It's not really that I took no offence of that attitude. I mean, come on now, wasn't I suppose to be a victim in all of this? And now she thinks that I'm the one who took her happiness away. What a great relationship we're having.  
  
To sum things up, it is a mess. One that I must now take charge of and put an end to before it becomes totally out of hand. Hey, I don't suppose I'll ever get the credit I deserve but those things are trivial to me. What matters most now is to see to it that the hurting stops. Even I was already at my breaking point, imagine what those couples must be going through. If you want to try my patience, you are certainly most welcomed to.  
  
[My Apartment, 7.15 p.m.]  
  
Returning home after a long day of work, I sure could use a nice, long bath. However, when I took a glimpse at my partner's face, I couldn't help feeling a sense of sympathy for her. Having to redo the entire assignment didn't bode well for her nerves. If I were in her shoes, I would have asked for transfer to another department where less paperwork is required. Still, for the sake of my partner, I tried to be of some use.  
  
"Nee, Miyuki, why don't you take the bathroom first? In the meantime, let me take care of dinner. I promise that we are going to have a nice meal tonight."  
  
Usually she would complain about having to clean up after I'm done destroying the kitchen. I was hoping to at least bring some sparks back to her face. No avail though, as she just nodded slightly and headed to her room. Now that must be one tired Miyuki all right. As for me, I would need to dig up my recipe book from all my exercise equipment.  
  
After half an hour or so of vigorously unearthing my room contents, I have finally managed to excavate my aunt's cookbook which I've have been searching for before Shoji left for the mountains. It's kind of embarrassing when all I had to offer him as a parting meal was none other than miso soup. Anyway, back to the present. Now at least I have a fighting chance to produce something that is palatable. All I need to do now is to follow instructions and voila, dinner is served.  
  
[Two hours later]  
  
"Hello, pizza delivery. Is this the residence of Tsujimoto?"  
  
"Coming! Here is your money."  
  
"Thank you. Enjoy your meal."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Closing the door behind me, I carried the box of steaming pizza with my head hung down. It wasn't really my fault that dinner preparations didn't go as planned. First, the oven seems to remember the grudge from the last time I toasted my cookies in it. Say good-bye to "Imploded Chicken Delight". Then the stove got on my case and caused a miniature volcano to erupt from my intended beef casserole. Of course there wasn't anything salvageable from the overflowing 'lava'. My elementary science teacher would have been proud of my creation though.  
  
The last resort would be instant ramen until I remembered that all of it was consumed last night when Miyuki left me to my own dinner. Of course there must be some form of snacks or tidbits lying around but unfortunately I have been unconsciously feeding on them while cooking tonight's dinner. By the time I realize my folly, there wasn't even a crumb of food left in the kitchen. Processed food, I mean. When Miyuki saw the entire scene, she was nonetheless furious to say the least.  
  
"Mo, Natsumi! I can't believe that I had the nerve to trust you with the kitchen, or what was left of it. Tonight, we're ordering take-out and you're paying. After that, I want this place to be clean before tomorrow or I shall have no choice but to lock the kitchen and keep the key to myself. Understand?"  
  
If I didn't feel pity about the fact that she had a hard time at work, I would have retorted her unreasonable accusations. But this is a time where we both must learn to give or take. Thus, I only raised my hand and muttered a low 'Hai' before calling for pizza. That was all that happened before we both can finally manage to sit down for some nice outside food.  
  
The meal was a silent one, as I had come to expect after the kitchen fiasco. But then, I still need to break this air of tension in front of us. Watching Miyuki gobble down her food with watery eyes wasn't exactly one would call a 'pretty sight'. Think, Natsumi, think of something that would crack her up real good on the sides. For me, laughter is the best medicine for any kind of moodiness. Aha, got one!  
  
"Nee, Miyuki."  
  
"Urmm."  
  
"Do you think I can have a stoic relationship with Yoriko after all? I'm kind of getting more fond of her every minute and."  
  
choke cough spurt Now that is some reaction all right. One moment it seems that she could kill with just her looks and then the next she was holding her stomach trying to hold in her laughter and dinner at the same time. I myself was going to drop the bombshell but before I realize it, she had already fallen off her chair and was rolling on the floor in fits of giggles. Now this is the Miyuki that I wanted, cheerful and merry.  
  
After a minute or two, I finally went over to her and helped her to her feet. At that time, I had remembered that I didn't get to witness her reaction when the scandal first started. She was probably somewhere else trying to squeeze in every precious second of work. I never knew that she took it so humorously, compared to Aoi-chan which was 100% devastated. Nevertheless, it was a good thing. Ah, I can see that Miyuki is trying to speak to me.  
  
"You know, Natsumi, that when I got this news in the first place." giggle  
  
"Calm down Miyuki, why don't we sit down on the sofa and you can tell me all about it."  
  
As she was still trying to recover from her cracked sides, I had to help her to settle down properly on the sofa. It was amazing how fast her watery eyes caused by the earlier tension could be dispensed so quickly by laughing out loud in a mock-cry method. That required some coincidental luck indeed. I only sighed because I had to be the laughing stock just to lift her spirits. Only because she was my best friend and only this time only would I allow this matter to pass. It was also true that the same joke never worked on Miyuki twice.  
  
"Alright now, Miyuki. Take a deep breath and then spill it out. I want to hear what you were trying to say just now."  
  
"It's like this. I was in the next room trying to finish the new patrol plan when suddenly I received an unknown mail. Thinking it was spam, I was about to delete it when I saw the heading of the mail that reads 'The newest yuri couple of Bokuto PD, latest scopes inside'. I decided to humor myself and opened it while taking a sip of coffee. When I saw all those pictures about you with Yoriko, I instantly spat my drink all over the work desk. There goes all my notes. At the same time, I had banged the 'Delete' key accidentally in a fit of laughter. Then that stupid coffee-ridden keyboard short-circuited and prompted 'Yes' for me, causing me to lose four hours of work and forcing me to start all over from scratch. It is a good thing that I had photographic memory. There you have it."  
  
So that's why Miyuki had to ask for more time to finish the plan. I was wondering what could have taken the computer whiz so long to finish that work. Now that I know the reason, I couldn't help feeling a little guilty.  
  
"Uh, Miyuki, you're not mad at me, are you? I mean; I had really nothing to do with this slander about me and Yoriko."  
  
"If you have to redo four hours of work based on memory alone, would you?"  
  
"I guess I would. Sorry, Miyuki."  
  
"Nah, it's not your fault. It was worth it though, that was certainly the joke of the year. I think even Arizuka would understand the amazing circumstances that I have been placed in. Answer me, Natsumi. Is that previous question at dinner for real?  
  
"Of course not! I was really just trying to cheer you up. If I really have such tendencies, you would not have remained untainted until now. I'm saying that if I could do those things to Yoriko which I only see at work, imagine what will I be capable of to a certain apartment mate, partner as well as best friend. You and I would be having some long nights indeed."  
  
"Oh yeah, the thought of it makes me shudder from fright. I guess that I'm lucky that Chief Officer Tokairin came along in time. Or else."  
  
"Or else what? That I'm gonna claim you and leave Ken-chan all alone huh."  
  
Hearing me pronounce the first name of her 'future husband' so casually, Miyuki's automatic reaction was to knit her eyebrows at me and fold her arms. I had come to enjoy that response a few months ago. Of course I spared her in the office due to professionalism, but I just couldn't help it; saying 'Ken' was certainly easier than the longer 'Na-ka-ji-ma'. Miyuki was the type that looked cute when she was flustered. A long silence ensured, I was wondering whether she took it personally or not. Luckily, she spook up at long last.  
  
"Why must you involve Nakajima-kun all of a sudden? It's as if everything about me would connect to him eventually."  
  
"Come on now, Miyuki. I suppose that one of these days you two would finally 'connect' with each other nee? You don't have to be so 'uptight' when it comes to him. Or are you just too shy waiting for him to 'move'?"  
  
I certainly got the response that I wanted; Miyuki's face was slowly ripening like a tomato. It was something that Kenny-boy would get to see often if only he himself was not too shy to look at her. However, in my reverie, I failed to dodge the incoming missile that took the form of a cushion pillow. BAFF  
  
"I'll show you what you get for teasing me like that. Take this! And this! And."  
  
"You're on, shy-girl!"  
  
A shower of projectiles ensured. Sadly though, Miyuki was the expert when it comes to long-range attacks so my hit ratio was comparably lower than hers. And I would develop a bruise or two if this goes on. Finally I raised the white flag but received another headshot from her.  
  
"OK! OK! I concede! Just stop already! Look, I'm sorry for teasing you about Nakajima already."  
  
"It's about time you got his name right. Just a warning though, I won't be so easy on you the next time."  
  
"Not when I'm prepared! Ops, all right already! Please put down that bolster."  
  
Yawn "Well, I'm going to get some shut-eye. You, however, are to clean up the kitchen, dining table AND living room. If not, be prepared for the consequences tomorrow. Good night, partner."  
  
Sigh "You don't have to remind me."  
  
But then she was already in the confinements of her room. Getting no reply from her, I whispered a soft 'Oyasumi' before proceeding to accomplish what was expected from me. The kitchen took me two and a half hours where else the dining table and living room took me an hour. That left me with six hours of sleep, not enough for my daily need. Well, this is one of the few sacrifices that had to be made to maintain a lasting friendship. Zzzz.  
  
[Next Morning, Bokuto PD]  
  
They said the sun must have risen from the west that day. Or perhaps they did see a blue moon last night. Or the sky will even fall on their heads. Either way, all I did was come early to work that day and everybody thinks that the balance of the universe must've been lost or something of that magnitude. Well, I have no time to spare for these idiots. Time is at the essence. Marching right up to Kachou's desk, I made a formal request to speak to him privately.  
  
"Ohaiyo Tsujimoto. You're quite early today. Or is everybody's clock suddenly one hour slower than yours?"  
  
"Please Kachou, spare the formalities for later. Right now, I have something very important that I must talk to you about. If you don't mind, I would very like for you to follow me to our designated meeting place. Now."  
  
Seeing that he had no choice, Kachou instantly rose from his chair and followed behind me. I knew that almost all of my colleagues would be curious so I gave them a 'gentle warning' at first.  
  
"Anyone that values his or her life is strongly advised to stay put at his or her respective desks. If you want an idea of what I'm capable of, ask the people who had tasted my fists when they refused to believe the true story about the previous scandal. Today, I will add an extra bonus."  
  
With that, I took out my personal baseball bat meant for dealing with Strike Otoko and plunked it down to the floor with all my might. Today, it would be a deterrent to nosy staff as well. My old companion had never let me down before, just like I believe that it would serve me well as always. I assumed from the collective gulps of everyone that they got my point. Now that's settled, I can proceed on to my destination. But first.  
  
"Nikaido Yoriko, come with me as well."  
  
"Ehhh! Why must I?"  
  
"Any objections?" PLUNK  
  
"Oh no, not on my life. Hehe! I'm right behind you." sigh  
  
All right, I got everybody I need. Now to head to the place where Miyuki was waiting for us. It's strange that I would feel so refreshed even with so little sleep last night; maybe I have been getting too much time in bed. In fact, my mind stumbled across something this morning. After discussing with Miyuki, we had formulated a plan that would settle the sourness between Aoi and Yoriko. I can't help seeing Aoi treat Yoriko like she was the lowliest woman on earth, something must be done and it will be done today itself.  
  
[Computer Room]  
  
Knocking on the door twice like we had agreed on, I waited for Miyuki to unlock the door. The required amount of secrecy may be a bit far off, but when I do things, I do so properly. Well, Miyuki was the one who suggested this, as well as the password.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Who would tell you?"  
  
"Then you're not going through."  
  
"I'm really sorry about last night."  
  
"Bingo, just a moment."  
  
I just have the strangest feeling that the long password had some other purpose other than secrecy. However, I haven't had the faintest idea about what it might be. It doesn't matter though; there are more important issues at hand. While Miyuki prepares something with the computer, I decided to let the two on about the motive of today's meeting.  
  
"Listen up. There is a good reason why I had called you suddenly this morning. Miyuki, is it clear?"  
  
"Yep, you have the green. I can't believe the nerve of this fellow; fourteen pinhole cameras and five listening bugs just in this room itself. All were disabled temporarily until the meeting is over to ensure that the culprit does not let his guard up."  
  
"Good job. Now we shall move on to the purpose of this meeting. All of you were aware of the unjust slander made at Yoriko and me by someone we had yet to know. It took no lasting effect except ruin the relationship between Aoi and the two of us. I would really like to put an end to this bitterness. To do so, we need to apprehend the suspect to make things clear to Aoi. Personally, I would also like to give him a piece of my mind. Right now, we have no leads about him. However, Miyuki has a suggestion. Please elaborate."  
  
"Right. You see. I got the 'news' via e-mail. That would be the easiest place to start. However we can't just knock on the door and expect the mail provider to give us the identity of the sender. It can only be done via hacking. Which is why we need you, our dear Kachou, to fend for us should we fail. Would you agree to help us?"  
  
"Hmm, I certainly don't like the idea of my subordinates taking part in unlawful practices. But I hate the idea that someone thinks that he can toy with us as he wishes, not forgetting the illegal surveillance devices. I think it can be justified just for this time. Very well, please proceed with utmost caution."  
  
"Thank you sir. I will do my best. Natsumi, please watch over the door. Yoriko, you must help me by faking entry into their servers. Once they try to stop you, I will infiltrate their database and track down the sender's ID. Give the thumbs up when you're ready."  
  
"Roger!"  
  
As I took watch at the door, I could see that this hacking stuff isn't as easy as it seems. Seeing the knitted foreheads of Miyuki and Yoriko as they tapped away furiously on their keyboards, I knew that this might take some time. It thrills me though, that we have to bend the rules today to uphold justice. Kachou seemed to be picking up some tidbits as he kept a watchful eye on Miyuki's monitor.  
  
Half an hour passed without much success. Despite Miyuki's best efforts, the firewall (or what the heck it is) of the servers was too strong to break through. As for Yoriko, I believed that she was 'bounced off' before she could even knock twice. That was some state-of-the-art protection if even Miyuki couldn't get through. However, I know we must succeed or our only lead would be lost, meaning that the culprit would get away with his schemes. That would be the last thing that I would allow. No one messes with me and gets away that easily.  
  
"I give up! No matter what I try, I still couldn't get through their defenses. I could get my online friends to help but it might take days to succeed. Using Yoriko as a decoy didn't help much, instead it only made them aware of the primary attack. Sorry Yoriko, it was all due to the fact that I underestimated them. Natsumi, I think that I couldn't proceed any further without our own systems being hacked into. I certainly know that if that were to happen, we could lose our jobs even with Kachou fending for us. Gomen."  
  
Clenching my fists, I knew that we were defeated. It was nice to know that I have friends being there for me. But I will not go down that easily. There's only one thing to do right now, go for broke. Taking Miyuki's seat, I breathed in deeply before:  
  
"Here goes nothing." ---Warning: Don't try this at home.  
  
Despite the protests made by the other three, I couldn't care less but to randomly hit the keyboard keys with all my might. I admit that I wasn't the most knowledgeable of people when it comes to computer terminology but my pride insists that I take it to the very end. Nothing else matters to me right now. I could go to jail later without regrets if I at the very least managed to find out who is this mysterious culprit that had caused so much trouble for my friends and me.  
  
"Natsumi, stop it at once. What are you think you're doing?"  
  
"Ooi, Tsujimoto, have you gone nuts or something?"  
  
"Hey, I think we better call it quits before." volume off  
  
After a while of random keystrokes, the computer began making funny beeping noises. Ah heck, it only made me continue my 'attack' with much more spirit. How about a few [Ctrl]'s here and there, followed by 3 [Insert] buttons or so, finally some [End] buttons as a finishing move. Hmm, a few [Delete] strokes might just do the trick. Why don't I choke down four or five [Break/Pause] buttons as well? Perhaps I need to [+] some more [Power] and [-] some [Num Lock] as well as this [Scroll Lock] thingies. The chaos on the monitor would certainly impress even the best computer wizard.  
  
Finally, I could taste victory as the following messages appeared on screen:  
  
{Warning: System Overload, Unable to Compute Input.}  
  
{Warning: Exceptional Error at Byte 20000425, System Unstable}  
  
{Warning: Shutting Down Firewall, Security Breach Imminent}  
  
"Quickly, let me take over before it reboots."  
  
In an instant I had swapped chairs with Miyuki. But I just couldn't help feeling a sense of pride over the fact that I had accomplished the impossible. Imagine the faces of that system's administrators if they knew that their systems had been hacked by a tech-phobia like myself. Right now, Kachou and Yoriko were starring at me with unbelieving eyes. Once again, Tsujimoto Natsumi has triumphed.  
  
After a few tense moments, Miyuki got what we all wanted so badly. Yes, the identity of our culprit was in the diskette where it was stored safely but within reach. Once through the defenses, all one had to do was to insert the source code addresses and we have our culprit's ID. We had to shut down the current computer as it was already overheating. We waited for the next PC to boot up with bated breaths.  
  
The diskette went in. The cursor was ready. Opening the explorer, we went to the A:\ drive and opened the single .txt file in it. A white flash. A flurry of text. When it all became clear to us, we can't help but to slap ourselves in the foreheads. How can we be so dumb? Of course it can only be her. Someone who was rich enough and nursed a huge grudge towards Yoriko. I was dragged along just for the sake of 'convenience'.  
  
She has hell to pay all right.  
  
[To Be Continued]  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1) Well, I did mention that this is the first time I tried writing in POV style. Let me know what you think about it. Here: [xm_lee@yahoo.com]  
  
2) About the coffee incident, it did happen to me once. After that, I had to replace the keyboard and retype my assignment as I forgot to save it even after 3 hours. Make sure it doesn't happen to you.  
  
3) I do not condone hacking. It is a totally unlawful activity no matter what the reasons are. And the 'method' above was just made up for fun; I do not take responsibility if any wise cracks decide to follow it.  
  
4) I am also very sorry if there wasn't much romance in this chapter. When I was writing this, I was in those 'maniac' moods that prevented me from writing mushy stuff. Also I would like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Sometimes I had to twist the language here and there to give this fic more spice.  
  
5) It's payback time in the next chapter. Yoriko would also have to convince Aoi about her sincerity to her. It's not going to be easy. Also, what could Nakajima be up to? Find out soon! 


End file.
